A Vampire's Crush
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: When a vampire falls in love, he can never fall out of it again. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1: No way out

My fourth story^^ And now I just can't believe I keep doing this. Another story and number two and three aren't finished yet :P Anyway, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. No way out.

* * *

The TV was turned on and a bad played vampire movie was on. At least, 'he' thought so. It was a tragic romance movie. Something about a vampire guy falling in love with a vampire girl, but unfortunately the girl comes from a higher rank clan, so their love is forbidden. And in the end of the movie, the girl's family kill the guy and then the girl takes her own life. Cliché.

Not that he watched it. He just knew about it because his sisters had seen the movie so often and told him everything about it.

"How can the two of you watch that crap? You have seen it a hundred times before!" He asked the two girls that were sitting on the sofa, hugging a pillow each, crying because of the, oh, so romantic scenes. Or one of the girls was crying, the other just watched intensely. "That's just crap!" He stated.

One of the girls tossed the pillow after him. "This is not crap! It is actually really romantic!"

He only rolled his eyes. "Karin, I never in my life imagined you to like crap like this. What's gotten into you?! Whatever it is, it has to come out again. Oh, you weird thing possessing my little sister, get out now, or I will personally get in there and kick you out!" He joked.

"Zip it, Ichigo! Just because I watch something like this, doesn't mean I'm not able to kick your ass!"

Ichigo gave up. "Okay, okay. Fine. I get that you're an emotional wreck like Yuzu" He looked over to his other sister, that was crying like a baby to the movie.

Karin grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt. "Watch it, Ichigo! Just because you're my brother, I wont go easy on you!"

Ichigo smirked. "I know you wont. But just because you are my sister, I 'will' go easy on 'you'"

The girl let go of her brother and crossed her arms to her chest. "You're too soft Ichigo. You should know that I can handle you even if you don't go easy on me" She stated.

Then their father came into the livingroom. "What is going on here?- Wait! Is that the romantic vampire movie that you girls love so much?" He looked like he was ready to attack the TV. "I want to watch it too! Give me some space on the sofa!" He jumped up on the sofa and was caught in the movie like his brown-haired daughter.

Ichigo and Karin gave each other a weird look. "I'm going to watch the movie. I don't want to miss it" Karin settled on the sofa besides her twin sister.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It is not like you haven't seen it a hundred times before" He muttered, but Karin couldn't hear him. "It's somewhat ironic" Ichigo said to himself. "They're all vampires themselves and they watch a vampire movie" He went to the small entrance hall and put on some shoes. "I'm going out for a moment!" He yelled to his family and went out the door...

* * *

He was walking down the streets. It was nighttime and the streets were dark. He spotted a couple, walking further ahead on the street. He started to wonder how it would feel like, to have someone to hold? Maybe it would be nice.

He felt his hunger creep up. It had been a very long time since he last got that sweet taste of blood in his mouth. He'd had to deal with human food, but that wasn't helping very much. He wanted blood. It would drive him crazy if he just ignored the want for blood. He needed it 'now'.

He couldn't bear to attack the couple. It was only luck, he spotted another woman. He hated to do this to people, but he couldn't stop it.

Ichigo approached the woman. He tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me"

The woman turned to look who was trying to get her attention. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for doing this" Ichigo hurriedly dug his fangs in the womans neck. The woman never knew what was going on, because it was all going too fast for her. She felt something bite on her neck and everything darkened before her eyes.

He dried away the blood from his mouth. The woman was lying on the ground, unconscious. Ichigo held his hand over the womans forehead and a dim red light was coming out of his palm. After a little time he stood up and looked at the woman. "Now she wont remember what happened" He couldn't help but apologize, even if he knew the woman was unable to hear him. "I'm sorry for doing this to you..."

* * *

Ichigo entered the house. He went straight to his father, who still was sitting on the sofa even if the movie had ended long ago. His sisters weren't there. They probably went off somewhere. "Dad, I have to tell you something"

Isshin looked at his son. "What is it, Ichigo?"

The younger vampire took a deep breath. "I couldn't help it. I've drunk blood"

The older man stood up from the sofa. He shook his head to the sides. "Don't worry about it. You haven't been drinking blood for a long time." He rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You needed it"

"Yeah, thanks dad" Ichigo turned in the direction of a door leading to some stairs. "I'm going up to my room..."

* * *

The lights in the room were turned off. Sitting on the bed he'd never even used to sleep in, Ichigo was only looking out the window, onto the street. It was very dark outside, but being a vampire he could see very well in the dark. No living soul was to see. It was after all, getting very late. But Ichigo didn't go to bed, since he was a vampire and didn't need sleep.

He started to look at a book. It wasn't just any book, but the one with his classmates' pictures and names. He took the book and flipped through the pages. He ended on the page with the pictures. He read the names. It was written in alphabetical order.

Abarai Renji.

Arisawa Tatsuki.

Asano Keigo.

Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Inoue Orihime.

Ishida Uryu.

Izuru Kira.

Hinamori Momo.

Hisagi Shuuhei.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Honsho Chizuru.

Kojima Mizuiro.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Kunieda Ryo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Madarame Ikkaku.

Natsui Mahana.

Ogawa Michiru.

Sado Yasutora (Chad).

Yamada Hanataro.

Why did he even care about this? It was not like he'd never seen them before, they went ,after all, in the same class together. His eyes just automatically traveled through the page again and ended on a white-haired guy with emerald colored eyes. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro hated Ichigo more than anything. Ichigo never did anything to him, so he didn't really know why he hated him so much? Toshiro was impossible to figure out. But even so, Ichigo had fallen for the guy.

It was all in vain though. Ichigo knew it was strictly forbidden for a vampire to have a relationship with a human. And besides, it was wrong for the humans to have a relationship with the same gender, but some did it anyway. For a vampire, gender didn't say a thing. Love was love.

Besides, every vampire had to have a mate. A vampire wasn't really a full vampire without a mate. And Ichigo was about to reach the point for him to find a mate. This was a typical nature for a vampire. The problem was, he already found the one he wanted, but that one, hated him and was a human.

When a vampire already had fallen in love with someone, they would never be able to fall out of it again. This love he felt for the guy, however, didn't want to leave. He could fake love upon another vampire, but it would always be fake, no matter how attached he got to that vampire.

There was no way out of this mess. He did not dare to tell his family either. But he went downstairs to his father anyway.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo was looking at his father who was now watching another movie.

Isshin looked at his son. "Of course. You can ask me anything" He gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

The younger vampire gave his father a weird look. He doubted he would ever want to ask his father 'any kind' of questions. "Do you think there could be any possible way for a vampire to fall out of love and back in love with someone else?" If there was just a slight possibility, Ichigo might have a chance to clear this mess.

Isshin thought about it for a moment. "Nope. Why do you ask that question?- Oh, wait. You're in love with someone, aren't you?" His father had a weird grin on his face.

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "Naw. Just thought I would ask, in case I would fall in love with someone who would remind me just a little of you" He both lied and insulted his father.

"Whaaa! I'm a cool guy! Why wouldn't you want to fall in love with someone who has anything in common with me!?" The older vampire cried.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Because your weird" He said in a monotone voice.

And for Isshin, it felt like a dart had just hit him straight in the heart. "You're so mean to your handsome dad, Ichigo!" He exclaimed and had his arms crossed to his chest.

"I'm going to my room" Ichigo said and went back to his room. Guess there was no way out of this mess.

* * *

Yes, so...a vampire story...cliché, right?

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodsucker?

Wow, you guys actually liked this story? Awesome^^ I thank you^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. Bloodsucker?

* * *

"There is no such thing as vampires" The teacher stated firmly.

They were in school. It was last period. And someone came up with the idea of vampires being in town. And that had been the talk of the class ever since mentioned, so, the teacher hadn't been able to teach much.

"What do you know? You only live in your own world. I know there are vampires in this town. Haven't you heard about that woman who fainted on the street and when they looked at her neck, she had two bite marks? It was clearly a vampire!" The guy who had started the conversation stated. And not very much to anyone's surprise, that guy, was Asano Keigo.

The teacher didn't seem convinced. "There can be other things that can make marks like that"

Keigo looked over to Ichigo. "Come on, Ichigo! You believe me! Right?"

No one in the class knew, Ichigo was a vampire. It was a good thing, because they would fear him if they knew. They would never accept him. That was only a cruel faith for a vampire if humans would find that out. They would hunt him down and kill him. Humans had that thing of killing anything they were afraid of.

Before Ichigo could manage to say anything, Toshiro suddenly decided to talk. "Shut up about those stupid vampires. They are not even worth talking about" He stated. No one wanted to argue with Toshiro. He was cold, scary, and just had that 'I'm better than you' air, about him. Keigo sometimes wondered if he was a vampire himself, but he couldn't be, because he hated them as if they were the cause to all misery.

And actually, Toshiro hated humans as well. No one really knew why. It was such a shame, such a beautiful creature could hold this much hate in his heart. He didn't hate everything though, he only hated vampires and humans.

Ichigo got a little irritated by the guy. And he noticed that everyone just fell silent after Toshiro's statement. But the teacher didn't seem to be complaining.

He certainly would be able to out-match the president if he wanted to...

* * *

"Get out of my way, Kurosaki" Toshiro demanded. He was trapped between his locker and Ichigo, who was keeping him there. The school was over and they were alone in the hall. It was nice being alone with him, but unfortunately, he had to keep him trapped if he wanted him to stay just one second longer.

He kept standing in the way, a frown on his face. "Toshiro, you need to loosen up a bit. Everyone in the class are afraid of you"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Says the guy every kid runs crying away from. Get out of my way! And that would be Hitsugaya to you!" He snapped.

"Not before you ask nicely"

The white-haired guy, sighed. "Kurosaki, can you please let me by?" Ichigo still wouldn't move, he only shook his head 'no'. "What? Wasn't that good enough for you?" Toshiro was getting impatient.

Ichigo sighed. "Your words were okay, but your tone should be a tad nicer"

Toshiro was very irritated now. "You wont get more than that from me" He stated. He pushed Ichigo so he hit the ground. "Sorry for using force on you, Kurosaki, but you wouldn't move, even if I asked 'nicely'. But, even if I despise you, I will help you up" He held out a hand for Ichigo.

Ichigo took it and was helped on his feet. "You know, you could be a little nicer once in a while" Ichigo said.

"So could you" Toshiro retorted, with a hint of hatred in his eyes. "See you around, you idiot" And he walked away.

Ichigo looked at his own hand. "Maybe he isn't that bad after all..."

* * *

Ichigo was walking on his way home. It was a silent day. Not many people were walking on the streets. And he didn't see many cars driving around. It was for once, an enjoyable day. The sun wasn't too hot, but the air was warm.

The story about vampires not tolerating sunlight, was just something they came up with, so people wouldn't suspect anyone that could be out at day-time. Actually, many things about vampires weren't true. Like, turning into a bat, seriously, that would be cool, but it wasn't true. Stabbing a vampire with a pole, honestly, that would kill anyone. That a vampire couldn't age, that would be awesome, but it wasn't true either, but a vampire could grow older than a normal human. Vampires having no reflection, not true. Vampires were afraid off a cors, that was just stupid.

Okay, maybe it was easier mentioning things about a vampire that was true. Vampires sucking blood, that was true. Vampires wanting a bride, that was true, but never a human, except from Ichigo right now. Vampires being obsessed of their homes, that was true. If you destroyed a vampires home, you would destroy the vampire living there. It was true that a vampire could fly. It was true a vampire had some special powers. Holy water didn't kill a vampire, but it slowed them down a bit.

Vampires were living among humans everywhere around. You would always be surprised to 'not' find a vampire in a town. It could be your neighbour. It could be your classmate. It could be your employee. It could be your best friend. It could be the president. It could be the royal family for that matter. They were everywhere around.

Only vampires could spot other vampires. There was a connection between them, that would tell a vampire where other vampires were. There was one other student in the class that was a vampire, except from Ichigo. That was Inoue Orihime.

Orihime was a kind girl. She was a special case for a vampire. She had healing powers that could bring a dead vampire to life again. She was a vampire, every vampire wanted to have as a bride. She not only possessed the power of healing, but defense as well. She'd made a strong barrier, only a vampire could see, around her house. This way, everyone who wanted harm upon her, would never be able to get to her.

Every vampire had a special power only they had. But every vampire had the ability to erase a person's memory. A vampire's power came when the vampire turned eight years old.

"What's on your mind, Kurosaki?" He heard a voice behind him.

He turned to look who it was. His eyes widened in surprise. "Toshiro?"

The white-haired guy sighed. "Do I maybe have a twin? Yes it is me you idiot"

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. "I was just surprised 'you' would actually talk to me" He was surprised, but he felt his heart race. It was even more of a surprise that Toshiro wasn't just walking away from him. "Is something wrong?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, not at what Ichigo was asking him, but something else. "Look, I was told by the teacher that you needed help with your english. He came to me, because he wanted me to tutor you. I'm not quite happy about it myself"

Ichigo remembered back when the teacher had told him about going to find him a tutor. Ichigo wasn't that good at english. He really needed more tutoring on the english. But why Toshiro? Oh, well. Toshiro was the only one who knew how to tutor someone, he'd tried it before. Ichigo knew, because he'd been tutoring Rukia before, and the girl kept talking about how good he was to tutor her, and now she was one of the top students in the class.

Ichigo was both happy and felt cursed. Now he would be able to spend more time with the guy he'd fallen for. And the guy who hated him. He could learn more about Toshiro, maybe find out why the guy hated all humans and vampires. He didn't seem to hate anything else.

"I'm happy about it" Ichigo admitted.

Toshiro gave him a weird look. "Sure, spending some time in being tutored by 'me', is something to be happy about!" He sarcastically snapped.

Ichigo actually was happy about it. "I'm serious. I want to spend some time with you" Ichigo just smiled to the guy, he didn't quite get what it was, but something about the guy just spoke to him. It was as if the guy needed to be held in a comfortable embrace. As if he just needed someone to be there for him. To care about him. Protect him from the loneliness that was surrounding him. As if he was begging for acceptance.

Toshiro sneered. "And why in the world would you want to spend time with me? It's not like I'm your friend, far from it. You don't even know me" Toshiro had narrow eyes. His arms crossed to his chest.

"That is why I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you. I want to know why you hate everyone. I want to be your friend. I want you to trust me"

Toshiro's eyes widened, but narrowed again, as if he didn't believe it. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Would someone like you really want to be friends with someone like me? I doubt that" He just started to walk away. "A bloodsucker like you, would never accept someone like me as a friend"

Ichigo just watched him leave. He didn't go after him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say when he caught up to him. What did Toshiro mean by someone like him? "Did he just call me a bloodsucker?..."

* * *

Okay...that was this chapter. I really hope you liked it^^

**To fasdlkf:** Yes I will update to All In My Mind^^ But I don't know when. I have three stories to finish now, after all. (Please sign on if you guys have an account, so I can respond to you in a pm instead if you guys have questions to ask me. I don't really want to make these ANs too long. Thank you^^)

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: Toshiro's house

Hello again^^ I wish nizzie a happy birthday, I just hope I got the date right. Even if it isn't, please enjoy^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. Toshiro's house.

* * *

"Are you coming or what!?" Toshiro had turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. "What!? Now!?"

"It is easier to get it over with sooner. Besides, you already have the stuff you need. You can come to my place. You can call your parents from there" Toshiro said.

Ichigo was actually surprised. He'd thought Toshiro was just leaving him. But apparently not. "Okay?" Ichigo followed Toshiro. He didn't know where he lived. Ichigo was actually excited about seeing Toshiro's home. And he was excited to being tutored by him.

They stopped not too far from Ichigo's place. Outside a surprisingly big house. "Do you live here?" Ichigo asked, looking at the huge house, amazed. The house was a mansion.

Toshiro was a little amused by Ichigo being so amazed, but he didn't show it. "Yeah, its way too big, but my parents insisted in having a big house, in case they wanted more children. But, as if that will ever happen" Toshiro shrugged and opened the port.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, it was as if he was a little happier at home. He understood him. He was always happier at home himself. But that was mostly because he was a vampire and was attached to his home. "Why wouldn't that happen?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro stepped into the front garden, followed by Ichigo. The garden looked like it hadn't been taken care of for a long time. There were many leafs on the ground, and the grass was way too high. It needed care. "Because, where they are now, it is impossible" Toshiro said, as he opened the door to the house and stepped inside, allowing Ichigo to enter as well. The entrance hall was huge, as if they were in a castle. There was a huge stair as well. Toshiro's parents must be rich. Toshiro walked over to a small table in the entrance hall, where a phone was standing. "Here's the phone. You can call your parents"

Ichigo walked over to him and grabbed the phone. "Thanks" Toshiro was being oddly 'not-hating' all of a sudden. Maybe he'd been thinking over what Ichigo'd said to him? Well, he could always hope. Ichigo dialed their house number. He waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone.

_"The Kurosaki residence. This is Yuzu speaking"_ He heard his sister answer the phone.

"Hey Yuzu, it's me, Ichigo"

_"Ichigo? Where are you? Who's phone is that?"_ His sister sounded worried.

Ichigo chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuzu. I'm visiting a 'friend' from my class" He saw Toshiro roll his eyes. "I'm going to be home late. Can you tell dad?"

_"Okay. I'll tell dad. Have fun"_ She hung up. Ichigo put the phone down. He suddenly realised something. He looked at Toshiro. "Wait. Aren't you going to tell your parents I'm here?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You really don't get a hint. Here's another one. They wont be able to hear me if I try"

Ichigo still was confused. "Why? Where are they? Are they on a trip or something?"

Toshiro couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. But somehow it amused him. "How can someone be that stupid? No. They're dead. Is that a good enough hint for you?"

Suddenly, Ichigo noticed how quiet the house was. It had been the whole time, but he'd just noticed it right now. "Then, who is taking care of you? You can't be living on your own"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me" Toshiro stated.

Ichigo was looking sadly at him. "Isn't it lonely?"

Toshiro looked surprised. He narrowed his eyes. "So? It is not like I haven't gotten used to it already" Ichigo looked sorry for him. "I don't know why you look so down. I prefer it this way after all" Ichigo still felt sorry for him. "Lets just go out to the kitchen" Toshiro led the way and Ichigo followed.

Ichigo was in awe. The kitchen was huge. It was not like those extreme kitchens that some mansions he'd seen on TV have. There wasn't overly many lamps hanging from the ceiling, just two. It was simpler, but extremer than a normal kitchen. There was a half a wall going through the middle in kitchen as separating it in two, but still being a whole room. On one side of the half wall, were the counters and all of that. On the other was a simple, but very long fine table, eight people could sit at.

There was a glass door, leading to a kitchen garden. Ichigo could see a greenhouse out there as well. But it looked just as horrible as the front garden. It needed care as well. "Don't you take care of your gardens?"

Toshiro walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down on it. "No. I don't know a thing about gardening, so why try? Besides, I never get any guests, so I don't care how awful it looks" He waved it off. "Just get here so we can start this stupid lesson already"

Ichigo walked over to the table, and took a seat besides Toshiro. He took all the things he needed from his bag and put them on the table. He didn't feel welcome in the house, but he didn't feel unwelcome either. "Right. I forgot you wanted me out of this house as soon as possible" Ichigo retorted.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk towards you. Now, just tell me what your problem is?"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "First you apologize, then you insult me?"

Toshiro looked at him, confused at first, but then was holding back a giggle. "No. I mean your problem with that" He refered to the english book.

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Well..."

* * *

After having been tutored by Toshiro for two hours, he was done for now. Toshiro actually was very good at tutoring others and make them understand. The only other person Toshiro had helped was Rukia. And boy could that girl brag about how good she'd gotten.

He suddenly remembered what Toshiro called him when they were talking on the streets. "Toshiro, why did you call me a bloodsucker?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, his face not really showing any expressions. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "For a vampire, I thought it would be obvious. I guess you're just as stupid as you look"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wait. You knew I was a vampire? But how? Is that why you hate me so much?"

Toshiro had a look of guilt on his face. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you" He sighed. "But you're different from other vampires somehow. You don't seem to hate humans. You seem...uhm...nice, I guess" He shrugged.

Ichigo felt his heartbeat fasten. "Uhm, thanks" He then smirked. "See? You can be nice yourself, if you want to"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm never nice" They suddenly heard loud banging on the door. _"Hitsugaya Toshiro! We know you are in there! Open the door and surrender to us! If you refuse to cooperate, we will use force!"_ Some men were yelling outside the main door.

"Shit!" He raised from the chair, so it fell over. "How did they find me!? That's impossible!"

"What is going on?" Ichigo was confused. "Wait. Those guys out there are vampires!" Ichigo could feel it. There were four of them. Was Toshiro in trouble or something? It sure looked like it. But why would vampires be after him?

Toshiro looked as if he was starting to become anxious. "I have to hide somewhere" He looked around in the room, but nothing seemed to be a good hiding place. "Damn it!"

Ichigo had no idea what was going on. But he wanted to help Toshiro. "Stay here, I'll take care of it" He told Toshiro.

The white-haired guy was surprised. "What!? No! Don't go out there!" But it was too late. Ichigo was gone.

He opened the door, to see four men standing outside. "What's the fuss about?" He sounded irritated and pretended like he was living in the house.

Then men looked at each other. "That's not him" They looked at Ichigo. "Sorry for interrupting you sir. But does a guy named, Hitsugaya Toshiro, live here by any chance?" One of the men asked, Ichigo.

Ichigo pretended to be confused. "Hitsugaya Toshiro? No. You must have gotten the wrong house" He stated. "Now, let me have some peace and quiet" He shut the door. He sensed the men leave and sighed in relief.

Toshiro walked out to him. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

Toshiro was confused. "Why did you help me?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know what those guys wanted. But it didn't seem to be anything good. I don't believe you've done anything wrong, either. And besides, I don't want to lose my tutor after the first lesson" He then smirked. "Do you see it now? You can trust me"

Toshiro sighed. "Thank you. I appreciate what you did for me"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And?..."

"What? I already thanked you. What more do you want from me?" Toshiro was back at being a brat.

Ichigo sighed. "I want an explanation"

Toshiro frowned. "Not gonna happen"

Ichigo got a little irritated. "I helped you out. I at least have the right to get an explanation"

Toshiro was being stubborn. "As far as I remember, I never asked for your help"

"Fine, I'll just get those guys back here. I'm sure they can explain things to me" He smirked.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "What? You wouldn't do that"

"I would"

Toshiro stared Ichigo in the eyes. After some time, he gave up. "Fine. I'll give you that damn explanation..."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

Hey^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. Explanation.

* * *

He walked back into the kitchen, Ichigo following him. He stopped before the table.

Toshiro looked up at a painting that hung over the table they had been sitting at. It was a painting of a man and a woman. The man had brown spiky hair. His eyes were brown. He was handsome and looked happy. He was neat. He was wearing a fine black suit and a red tie. Probably Toshiro's dad.

The woman had shoulder length white hair. Her eyes were emerald colored. She was beautiful. Toshiro looked much like her. She was smiling. Her lips were painted blood-red. She was wearing a blood-red dress, to match her lips. She had expensive looking jewelry on as well. Probably Toshiro's mom.

"Tell me about your family first" Toshiro suddenly said as he was still looking at the painting.

It surprised Ichigo. "Uhm. My dad's name is Isshin. He owns a clinic. My mom's name was Masaki. She is dead. My sisters' names are Karin and Yuzu. They are twins. They go to school just like any normal kid does"

"I see. Well, I guess I should tell you why, since you told me about your family" Toshiro looked back at the painting. "My mother fell in love with my father, which was a big problem" Toshiro stated calmly.

Ichigo had no idea why Toshiro was telling him this. And why did Toshiro think it was a problem for them to meet? "Uhm, why are you telling me that?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "For you to understand, I need to tell you"

"Okay?" Ichigo actually wanted to hear the story, so he was satisfied. "But why was it a problem your mom fell in love with your dad?"

Toshiro looked back at the painting. "Because, my father was a human. But my mother was a vampire"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Then, that means you are-"

"A half-breed" Toshiro cut him off. "I hate vampires and humans, because they don't accept each other. They hate each other more than anything. I will never be accepted by any of them, because I am just a lowly half-breed. A freak on both sides" Humans did know about the existence of vampires. There were only a few that didn't believe vampires were walking among them. Their teacher for example, was one of those few.

Ichigo's eyes widened even more. "But, if you are a half vampire, other vampires should be able to feel it. There is a connection between all vampires. So why can't I feel it?"

Toshiro actually smirked. "I cut down the connection. Every vampire will think I'm just a human. They can't feel me, but I can feel them. They will never find out" He narrowed his eyes warningly at Ichigo. "Unless you tell them about it. I'm telling you this, because you seem to accept humans. I just hope you can keep a secret as well"

Ichigo smiled. "I will never tell anyone" He promised. "But, since your dad was a human, and your mom was a vampire, their love was forbidden"

"Exactly. That is what those vampires were for" Toshiro said. "The vampires found out my mother had fallen for a human. They wouldn't allow it. So, they killed my parents, but I got away. They have been looking for me for a long time, but they never found me. They probably could feel you and that was how they almost found me this time"

Ichigo felt sorry for him. "Are they planning on killing you?"

Toshiro looked down at the floor. "If they wouldn't be planning on that, then what else? It is most likely they want to kill me. I'm just a half-breed. I hate vampires a little more than I hate humans though. Because they were the ones that killed my parents" It wasn't Toshiro's fault he was a half vampire. And it wasn't his parents' fault they fell in love. Stuff like that just happened. "My parents were the only ones that could accept me" Toshiro said.

The vampire clenched his fists. It was unfair. "I accept you, Toshiro" He stated.

Toshiro was surprised by Ichigo's words, or maybe it wasn't his words exactly. Maybe because he sounded so firm about it. So determined. He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you"

Ichigo's heart was almost exploding in his chest as it raced. He wanted Toshiro to keep smiling like that. He smiled back. "You're welcome" He then thought about something. "Wait. When you called me a bloodsucker, you had no right to do it" He frowned. "You're a half vampire, so you should be a bloodsucker yourself"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I do not drink blood" He shrugged. "I don't crave for it like real vampires do"

Ichigo thought he was lucky. He himself hated to drink blood from humans. Not that it tasted bad, it was actually very good. But he hated to harm innocent people. "Lucky bastard" He muttered. "Uhm, then how is it with finding a mate? Every vampire falls in love with someone"

The half vampire only shook his head to the sides. "I can fall in and out of love like a human. But I don't care about the gender though" He sighed. "Before you ask me another question, let me just tell you. I don't know if I get destroyed if my home is destroyed, but I always am happier when I'm home. I actually can fly. I do have some powers. Holy water does not affect me the least" He looked at Ichigo. "Now I get to ask 'you' a question and you have to speak the truth"

Ichigo was curious to know what Toshiro wanted to ask him. "Uhm, sure"

"Can I honestly trust you?"

The vampire smiled a warm and honest smile. He should have seen that question coming. "Yes. I will prove myself to you whenever you doubt me. That's a promise"

Toshiro's cheeks reddened a bit. He looked away. But he was still smiling. "Thank you" He looked at the time. "You should go home. It's getting late. It may be, that vampires don't need sleep, but 'I' do"

Ichigo packed his stuff. "Yeah, you're right, I should go" He went out into the entrance hall followed by Toshiro. He opened the door. But he turned to look at Toshiro. "Bye Toshiro"

The white-haired guy rolled his eyes. "I've tried to ignore it, but it still annoys me, you call me Toshiro. Call me Hitsugaya. Even if you've found out about me, you're still not my friend"

Ichigo just smirked. "I don't care how you look at it, but to me, you are mine" Had he only meant that differently. He walked out of the house and closed the door, ignoring the complaints from the other. Yes. He definitely had fallen for a brat. But a cute one...

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his house. He walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "I'm home" He yelled out to his family.

Yuzu cheerily ran out to him from the kitchen. "I heard the tone when you said 'friend' in the phone. You're in love!" She exclaimed. "Oh, are they cute? I want to know all about them. What kind of vampire are they? Oh, wait. It's Orihime, right? You 'did' say it was a 'friend' from your class and she's the only other vampire in your class"

Ichigo poked to his sister to get her to stop rambling. "No, Yuzu. I used a sarcastic tone when I said 'friend'. It is a guy from my class, who's tutoring me in my english. I just used that word because I knew it would irritate him. He doesn't like the idea about having a friend. Specially not a vampire"

Yuzu blinked. "Does he know you're a vampire?"

"Yeah"

The girl's eyes widened. "How does he know? Did you tell him?" Yuzu 'almost' panicked. "Oh, Ichigo! He's going to tell all the humans about us! We have to get out of town! We'll be hunted and killed!" Now, she 'did' panick.

Ichigo just put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I don't think he'll say anything" Ichigo was sure, because, if Toshiro would have told anyone, he would have done it already. Then he sure would have kept for himself that he knew Ichigo was a vampire and just use that information on his own sneaky way. But Toshiro wasn't like that. Ichigo just knew he wasn't. Besides, Toshiro was a half vampire himself, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about...

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his room. He sat on the bed. Why did he even have a bed? He was a vampire and didn't need sleep. Oh, that was right. His dad insisted he should have a bed, if he got friends in school that were humans and invited them home. It would be weird having a room without a bed, for a human. Though, it got so boring being up at nights. There was nothing to do.

He only lay down on the bed, closed his eyes, but after some time, he opened them again. He couldn't even try going to sleep. It was so boring to just sit there and do nothing. He would've gone out for a walk, but the streets were probably empty and it was boring walking alone. Besides, he didn't really feel like moving right now. Sometimes, he really wished he could fall asleep. And the worst part about not being able to sleep, was, that he never would find out how it feels like to dream...

* * *

I hope you guys liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Circle

Hey^^ Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 5. Circle.

* * *

The school was going by slowly today. It was only third period. His eyes kept going back and forth between the teacher, who was pissed at the class for not listening. And Toshiro, who was just looking at the teacher with a bored expression and occasionally lifting his hand halfway when the teacher asked the students a question. He looked like he was just another student that was a little punk-ish and didn't give a crap about school or anything, but then he was very smart and proved the saying; 'Never judge a book by its cover'.

The bell finally rang. The students were all exited to get their lunch. All took their lunch boxes, some were staying in the classroom, while others went outside to eat. "Come on Ichigo! We're going to roof, aren't you coming!?" The loud mouth Keigo pleaded. Uryu, Mizuiro, Renji and Chad were standing behind him, waiting.

Ichigo flinched at the loud voice. "I forgot to take along my lunchbox. Just you guys go without me" He replied.

Keigo wouldn't take that. "Come on Ichigo! I'm willing to share mine! Don't leave me alone with these guys!"

"Sorry Keigo. But you'll have to go without me" Ichigo stood up from the chair. He walked over to Toshiro, who was sitting at his desk. "Hey Toshiro" He smiled. Uryu, Chad, Renji, Mizuiro and mostly Keigo were shocked. They decided to not say anything and just leave by themselves. they were getting an explanation from Ichigo later. Be sure of that.

At the desk, Toshiro looked up at Ichigo and frowned in annoyance. "I've told you to call me Hitsugaya" His expression now going from annoyed to bored. "What do you want?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to ask you, if you are going to tutor me again today?"

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "I guess. Why?"

The vampire smiled, getting oddly happy about something, or maybe hopeful? "What do you say we go to my place then? You can meet my family"

Toshiro gave him a weird look. "Oh, joy" He muttered sarcastically. "I don't really care" He waved it off, expecting Ichigo to leave, but the vampire kept standing in front of his desk. "Is there something else you wanted?"

Ichigo frowned. "I meant what I said yesterday. You should be nicer once in a while"

Toshiro stood up, grabbed Ichigo's shirt's collar and their faces were very close, but Toshiro's expression was not friendly at all. Those of the students who still were in the classroom, gasped, wondering what now would happen. "Kurosaki, never ask me to be nice, ever again! I don't think they have deserved my kindness!" He pulled Ichigo closer. He whispered. "You are the only one who has proven acceptance towards me. If you can find at least ten others that can accept me by knowing who I am, I will do as you say and be 'nice'" He let go of Ichigo. But still whispering. "If I have to get friends that are fake, I don't want any"

The rest of the students let out breath they were holding. They really thought there would be a fight. But they were all wondering what Toshiro had whispered. Ichigo had a grin on his face. "That's a deal" He exclaimed.

Toshiro blinked. "What?"

Ichigo's grin widened. "If I find ten people who accept who you are, you'll be nice"

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. Why would you want to do that? You'll only be wasting your time"

The vampire was still grinning. "I have time to waste. Besides, it will make you nice, so it's worth it"

Toshiro's expression saddened. "I...I don't want friends. I'll just...let them down. I wont know how to deal with it"

Ichigo frowned. "If you don't try it, you'll never know. You have to give it a try"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You know, I've never met anyone who is as stubborn as you. I just don't know yet, if it's a bad, or a good thing" Ichigo just smiled...

* * *

The rest of the school day, went quicker than the first three periods, after lunch break. The school was already over and the students were packing their stuff and leaving. Ichigo was at his locker, when he heard an all too familiar loud voice call his name. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to look at Keigo. But was a bit surprised to see him, Mizuiro, Uryu, Renji and Chad looking at him with 'We want an explanation' clearly written on their faces. Not literally. "Is something wrong?" He asked them.

Uryu stepped forward. "What were you doing, talking to that brat who thinks he is better than everyone?"

Ichigo frowned at that. "He doesn't think he's better than anyone. He just keeps himself cold and acts that way because he's afraid to get hurt" Ichigo was surprised at his own words. He'd only spent one day with the guy and acted like he knew him. But somehow, maybe that sounded about right.

The boys were all somewhat taken aback. Keigo suddenly got a grin on his face. "If I didn't know better, Ichigo, I would have thought you were in love with the guy" Ichigo's face flushed. And that was bad, because it was very noticeable.

The five boys noticed it right away. Uryu was the one to say something first. He was pointing accusingly. "What the hell!? You 'are' in love with the guy!"

Next was Mizuiro. He patted Ichigo on the back. "There, there. It is okay. I wont judge you"

Then Chad. "Hm" Meaning; 'I agree with Mizuiro'

Renji. "Yeah. I agree with Mizuiro. I wont judge you either"

Then Keigo the loud mouth. "Have the three of you gone crazy!? He's in love with a 'guy' for crying out loud!" Yes. He was 'indeed' crying out loud.

Renji's eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Keigo's shirt's collar. "Watch what you're saying, dumbass! Ichigo is our friend no matter what or who he likes! Even if it is a guy! And don't forget, he's handling your loud mouth, so what's so wrong about handling his sexuality!?" Ichigo was quite surprised. He'd never thought Renji to be one to defend him like that.

Keigo stopped the whining. "U-understood sir" He stuttered with a scared expression.

Renji let go of Keigo and went over to Uryu. "And what about you? Do you have anything against it?" He asked, warningly.

Uryu held his hands up in defense. "N-no. It's fine by me. We were his friends before we knew this about him, so we surely can be friends knowing"

Keigo came over to Ichigo. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I guess I just lost it for a moment. I don't mind that you like a guy. Really" He was surprisingly not loud. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. His friends were great, even if they tended to be a little weird. Then again, everyone were weird at some points in their lives. But Keigo seemed to be that, all the time.

"kurosaki?" All the boys turned to look at Toshiro. How long had he been there? Had he heard everything? Ichigo started to get uncomfortable. "Is it true?" Oh shit, he'd heard it.

Ichigo had to be sure before he admitted anything. "Is what true?"

Toshiro frowned. "Inoue told me that your family loves a movie that is based on a book, called, Circle. She told me they couldn't get enough of it"

Ichigo's mouth was agape, as well as all the other boys'. The other boys came with compliments to the movie, but Ichigo wasn't that impressed of it. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" It was that damn, crappy, movie again. And why did he even care?

Toshiro sighed. "My father wrote the book. He was an author. They made a movie based on the book, because they liked it very much. Though, the movie isn't as good as the book. And I'm not saying that just because my father wrote it. He wrote it for my mother. The characters die in the end, because my father never believed true love like that, would be felt and go by unpunished. They fight for their believes and the result will always be the same. Tragic. That is why he chose to call it, Circle"

The boys were taken aback. All never imagined Toshiro to be this talkative. And maybe, after being told this, Ichigo would change his mind about the movie.

Uryu seemed to be the most fascinated by this. "The movie is great!" He exclaimed. "And the book is a master piece. The author really is an artist. Oh what I wouldn't give to meet him"

Toshiro chuckled dryly. "Yeah, that wont be an option"

Uryu being himself, had been through all information of the students in his class. Of course, Toshiro's as well. So he knew his parents were dead. But there hadn't been any real information on him though. Just where he lived. It didn't even say his parents' names. There was almost nothing about him. "You must be proud of your father"

Toshiro sighed. "I guess" He looked at Ichigo. "Anyway, shouldn't we go? Those lessons wont be learned by themselves"

The guys seemed confused. "Lessons?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah. Toshiro is tutoring me with my english" Ichigo said.

Keigo started to whine again. "You're lucky! I really need a tutor as well! But do I get one!? No!"

Then Mizuiro had to come with a remark. "It's simply because no one can stand your loud mouth" He said, as he was doing something with his cellphone. Never taking his eyes off it.

"You're so mean Mizuiro!" Keigo whined some more.

Ichigo turned to leave. "See you guys later" He left and Toshiro following him.

Chad suddenly said as he was watching them leave. "You have to admit, they do make a cute pair" And all the other guys were taken so much aback, they thumped down on the floor.

* * *

Woohoo! I was in a very good mood and typed down this chapter in less than 2 hours. I guess I'm just eager when I'm in a good mood^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: Bat

Hello again^^ please forgive my bad english and all that. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. Bat.

* * *

When Ichigo and Toshiro came to the door to Ichigo's house, Ichigo opened it. He stepped inside and allowed Toshiro to enter as well. "I'm home! And I've brought the guy who's tutoring me, with me!" He yelled out to his family. He'd told his family about him.

All three of them immediately ran out to them. They were curious to know who was tutoring their brother and son. And not to mention, the guy who knew Ichigo was a vampire and didn't do anything to hunt him down and kill him. Yuzu was about to fall over when she saw Toshiro. "Ichigo, you never told me he was cute!"

Toshiro tensed. "C-cute?..."

Karin wacked her sister on the head. "Don't say stuff like that about a human, Yuzu!" She then patted her sister on the same spot she'd wacked her. "But I guess for a human to be, he looks pretty interesting"

Isshin suddenly came flying at Toshiro, but he was quick to move away. Isshin ended up on the floor complaining about the pain. He then stood up and put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, seeming a bit proud. "You have good reflexes" Then his expression grew goofy sad. "But I just wanted to give you a hug!" He whined. "It's not every day a vampire and a human befriend each other"

Toshiro held back a sigh. "We're not friends. I'm just tutoring him"

Isshin was slightly taken aback. "You aren't friends? But you don't give us away. And besides, the way he talks about you is as if you're friends" He was confused.

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow. "The way he talks about me? Does he even bother to do that?" He looked questioningly at Ichigo.

The orange haired vampire laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I only told them a bit about you. My dad can be overreacting sometimes"

"But, Ichigo- Ouf!" Isshin was cut off by an elbow in his side, caused by Ichigo.

Ichigo just laughed nervously again. "So, uhm, lets just go to my room. We can have some peace and quiet there" He shot his dad a secret glare, that none of them noticed. Toshiro nodded, but couldn't help but be a bit suspicious about Ichigo's behaviour at the moment...

* * *

"Is this your room?" Toshiro asked, a hint of disappointment crossed his face.

Ichigo almost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's not big, but I like it"

Toshiro didn't say more about the room. He sat down on the bed. 'What is a bed doing in a vampires room?' was clearly seen on his questioning expression, but he didn't say anything about it. "Your family is quite something else" He suddenly commented. "I've never seen such an outgoing family before. They seem to accept humans as well"

Ichigo was a bit surprised. He sat down next to Toshiro. "Yeah. It was all because of my mother's wish that we don't hate humans like any other vampire would" He looked at Toshiro determined. "How were your parents?" He asked.

The half vampire seemed to think about it. His expression was hard to read. He sighed. "They were their own. Not caring about what others did and just did what pleased them as long as they were happy"

Ichigo couldn't help but catch a hint of something, disappointment? Sadness? Let down? Anger even? And maybe desperation? He wasn't really sure what it was, but something was there, haunting the guy. "What's wrong? You look a bit down"

Toshiro smiled, but it looked distant and fake. "What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

That smile was breaking Ichigo's heart. The fake and distance in it was very well hidden, but somehow Ichigo just could see it. If anyone else were there, they wouldn't have noticed it at all. But Ichigo could see it. "Don't lie to me. I can see something's bothering you. You can tell me" Ichigo tried to encourage him.

Toshiro frowned. "Nothing's bothering me. I have no idea what you are talking about. You're not making any sense"

Damn, Toshiro was good at this game. Ichigo was surprised at how convincing the half vampire was. If he didn't see the fake, he would surely have eaten that up raw. "Toshiro, please? I'm just trying to help. You shouldn't keep anything inside. It will only make you weak"

Toshiro was clearly irritated. But spoke with a calm voice. "I can't believe your resistance. And stop calling me Toshiro. Why do you think something is wrong?" He looked away from the vampire.

Ichigo wouldn't take that. He sighed. "Because I can see it" Toshiro looked back at him a bit surprised and questioningly. "I don't really know how, but I can just see that something's wrong. I just know it. Are you going to tell me what it is? Or are you just going to hide in the shadows?"

Toshiro let out a up-giving sigh. "Fine. If I tell you something's wrong, can that be good enough for you? I don't really want to talk about it"

Ichigo should have known this. He waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about it, I don't want to force you to. But remember, the longer you keep it inside, it just becomes worse. I don't want to pry in your private matters. I just want to help. And sometimes, I can't help but push a bit"

"If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?" Toshiro asked, not looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised. "I would" He answered with full-blown honesty.

Toshiro smiled. And this time it was a real smile. "That's good to know. Then, do you want to hear?" His smile was still on his adorable face. When he smiled, he looked so innocent. Ichigo's heart was racing.

"Yes" Ichigo finally answered.

Toshiro's smile faded. "My parents were always happy. They loved each other more than anything" He let out a sad chuckle. "That's a good thing, right?" Ichigo nodded, but wasn't so sure. "I just wished, I could be a part of it" Ichigo's eyes widened. "I always did my best to be noticed by them. I always tried to somehow be a part of their lives"

"Toshiro..." Ichigo felt sorry for how lonely it must have been for Toshiro even when his parents were alive. 'It is not like I haven't gotten used to it' Ichigo remembered Toshiro had said that. 'I prefer it this way' That had been a lie. Ichigo just knew.

Toshiro continued. "I hate those vampires. They killed my parents before I ever got a chance to know them properly. I never got close enough to them to call them mom and dad. I always referred to them as mother and father. What could I have done to make that happen? I wish I knew what I did wrong"

Ichigo hated to hear this. "You didn't do anything wrong, Toshiro" Ichigo stated. "It was your parents all along. They should have known better than make their own son suffer this loneliness"

The half vampire's eyes widened. "How can you say that? How can you say it was their fault, when it was obviously my fault for not trying hard enough to get them to love me?" He looked down at the floor. "I just got tired of trying so hard. I just kept myself in the distance. I never let anyone get close to me. Why would anyone else bother to care about someone who wasn't even trying hard enough to be loved by his own parents? So how could I know how to be friendly towards anyone?"

Ichigo placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "It is not your fault. A parent shouldn't get a child that they don't even take the time to love. A child shouldn't try so hard to be loved by his own parents. It should already be there" He smiled gently when Toshiro looked at him surprised. "It is no wonder you are this distant. You're just afraid to get hurt"

Toshiro looked back down at the floor. "You're wrong about that, Kurosaki. I'm not afraid to get hurt. I'm afraid of hurting others" That surprised Ichigo. Toshiro looked back at the vampire. "How can I not screw it all up?"

Ichigo still had his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "We'll do it together, Toshiro. I want to be your friend. So stop trying to push me aside, because I wont budge. And remember our deal, if I find ten people who accept who you are, you'll be nice, or at least, do your best in being nice" Toshiro nodded and a smile was on his lips. "Good. Now, let's get these lessons over with, shall we?"

The boys took the stuff they needed and started with the lessons.

Outside the window, there was a bat taking off...

* * *

The bat positioned itself on a window sill, where a window was open in a dark house that just screamed vampire. "Ah, Shinzo, ya're back" A smiling figure approached the bat. his hair was silver-colored. His eyes were red. "Did ya find out 'bout more on my beloved lil' half vampire?" He asked with a satisfied tone. He listened to the bat.

He smirked when the bat had told him everything. "Let's make sure I'll be one of those friends. Shinzo, I'm gonna go to school tomorro'. And for tha' other vampire, I hope for his own good he hasn't fallen in love with my lil' precious jewel. He better stay away from him" The smiling vampire stated. "ya're soon gonna be mine, lil' half vampire. Ya shoul' be flattered" He grinned.

* * *

I couldn't resist. I had to get Gin in the story as a rival (I curse my weakness for GinHitsu, but I will always love IchiHitsu more. I can't even get inspiration to write, if I have to write about other than IchiHitsu)

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: The new guy

Hello guys^^ I'm back with an update^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. The new guy.

* * *

_"Mother, my leg hurts!" The boy whined to his mother that was sitting on the couch watching a movie. His father next to her. His mother never looked at him and just hushed him. "But mother, it hurts really bad!" The boy whined some more. His mother hushed him again, still not looking at him. "I think it is broken!" He yelled. This time, his father hushed him. But he never looked at him either._

_The boy turned away from his parents, lagging off to his room. He closed the door. He let himself fall onto the bed. "Why wont they even look at me? Am I really doing such an awful job at trying to make them see me?"_

_He sat up on the bed. His leg started to hurt a bit more. "Ow! I shouldn't have broken my own leg. But what else could I have tried? I've done everything I can think of. I'm the most clever one in my class. I've done every single chore there is to do in this house. I try to stay out of any troubles. I've even caused trouble to just make them talk to me"_

_He lay back on the bed. "They only see me as an irritating bug that is making too much noise. Maybe I should just...give up? Yeah, give up and stay out of their way. They wont even notice, because I'm as good as invisible to them as it is"_

_His leg started to bug him some more. "Ow. I really should heal my leg" He sat up again. He held out his hand over his leg and a dim blue light was glowing from his palm. He had started to heal. "I wish my mother would do this for me. It's not easy to heal myself" He suddenly sneered. "Oh great!" He hissed at himself. "I've talked to myself all this time! But what to expect when I don't have anyone else to talk to?..."_

* * *

Ichigo had just had the vision. It had been a vision of Toshiro as younger, trying to make his parents see him. Ichigo felt so angry at Toshiro's parents. How could they just ignore their son when he had a broken leg?

Something just hit him. Was Toshiro able to heal? That was a rare power. Orihime had that power as well. And his glow had been blue. Ichigo's glow was red and Orihime's was red as well. Ichigo had never seen a blue glow before. Everyone else in his family had a red glow. What did all this mean?...

* * *

Ichigo was walking on the way to school. He spotted Toshiro just a few meters ahead of him. He ran up to him. "Hey Toshiro" He smiled.

The half vampire frowned. "That's still Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo frowned as well. "I thought we were over the humble use of surnames. We're friends, remember?"

"We're not really friends. We're just getting to know each other. But it amazes me that you so casually call a guy 'friend' when you're just getting to know him" Toshiro said.

Ichigo only shrugged. "I don't know. I just get this feeling about some people and that makes me want to be their friend" Toshiro only gave him a small 'hn' in reply. He began to notice that Toshiro kept looking himself over the shoulder. "Uhm, is something wrong? You seem to look yourself over the shoulder all the time"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "No. It is nothing. It just feels like someone is watching us..."

* * *

"Class, today we are getting a new student. I want all of you to be nice to him" The teacher stated. "You may enter" All the students were almost shocked to see the guy. He was slender. Tall. Pale skin. Silver hair. Red eyes. If they didn't believe in vampires before, they surely did now. The guy just 'had' to be a vampire.

He wrote his name down on the board. "My name is Ichimaru Gin. It's nice to meet ya" He had a weird accent and his smile was just like the one of a fox. Ichigo could sense it right away, this guy surely was a vampire. He looked over to Toshiro and saw him looking back at him 'Do you feel it?' He mouthed the question. Toshiro nodded in response.

"Is there anywhere particular you want to sit?" The teacher asked Gin.

Gin's smile grew. He looked at the reason he was in school. "Yes. I wish to sit next to Hitsugaya Toshiro" All the students, including Ichigo, looked surprised at Toshiro. Toshiro looked just as surprised as they did.

Even the teacher was a bit surprised. "Very well, if that is where you want to sit, you can sit there" Gin sat down next to Toshiro, satisfied. All the other students were beginning to whisper between themselves, wondering how the new guy could just want to sit next to Toshiro? Toshiro wasn't a guy you wanted to get involved with.

"Hey, cutie" Gin whispered to Toshiro as he sat down on the chair.

Toshiro tensed. "Don't call me that. And how did you know my name without me ever telling you?" He whispered back.

His smile only widened. "Ya're quite the cutie. How coul' I no' kno'?"

Toshiro felt uncomfortable, but couldn't help but blush the slightest, but it wasn't noticeable. "Stop calling me cutie. You're a vampire and I am a human, so how could you call a human cutie? Don't you have anything against humans?"

Gin only shrugged. "Well, ya're no' quite human. Now, are ya?"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "What? How could you tell?" Toshiro began to feel something different about this vampire. "What kind of vampire are you?"

"So, ya coul' tell I was a different kind o' vampire? I'm impressed. Usually, normal vampires wouldn' feel it. But ya're not normal, are ya? Ya are the same type o' vampire I am. That's how ya felt it, 'cutie'" This time he only said it to mock him.

Toshiro's eye twitched. The guy was already getting on his nerves, and they'd 'just met!'. "What do you mean 'the same type of vampire as you?'. Are there several types of vampires?"

Gin's smile grew if it could. "Ya didn' kno'? Well, I can tell ya about it" He said. "Meet me at lunch break. I'll explain it to ya. Ya kno' where to find me, ya shoul' be able to feel where I am. Don' forget to bring ya'r lunch box" He turned to face the teacher, pointing all his attention to her and so did Toshiro. That conversation was over. For now...

* * *

Toshiro found Gin sitting underneath a tree reading a book. He walked closer. Gin looked up from his book. "So, ya came" He sounded pleased.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you told me to find you. You said you would explain it to me"

"Did ya bring ya'r lunch box?" Gin asked, ignoring what Toshiro had just said.

The half vampire sighed in irritation. He held out his lunch box. "Here it is. What did you want with it?"

Gin kept smiling. "oh, I wouldn' want to explain somethin' to ya for nothin' in exchange, now woul' I?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Guess not. But why would you want my lunch box?"

Gin only shook his head. "Naw, I don' want ya're lunch box. I want ya to eat lunch with me" He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Toshiro to sit down besides him. Toshiro sighed. He sat down next to Gin under the tree. Gin was smiling, satisfied. "Ain't it nice sittin' here with me?" He asked.

Toshiro only looked at him. "I prefer to sit inside. There is more shadow than under this tree"

Gin chuckled. "Ya don' like the sun. Do ya?"

"As a matter of fact, no I don't" He answered, annoyed to be reminded of the burning sun.

"Ya're so cute" Gin giggled.

Toshiro tensed. "Will you quit calling me cute and just tell me about the different kind of vampires"

The vampire put a hand on Toshiro's hair. The white-haired boy looked at him in surprise. Gin only smiled. "No, I won' stop callin' ya cute till ya ain't cute anymore" He shuffled the boy's hair. "Which I doub' will be any time soon, 'Cutie'" He teased.

Toshiro blushed a little. "Can you just tell me about the vampires?" He muttered.

Gin clicked with his tongue. "Ya're an impatien' one. Fine. I will tell ya. But first, lets eat" Gin took a lunch box that had been lying on the ground next to him. Toshiro sighed in annoyance. He just wanted to find out about those damn vampires already. But this idiot was just using his curiosity against him and mocked him. He really wanted to know, so he did what Gin said and took his own lunch box. Damn vampires. He was just too curious. He knew the saying, curiosity killed the cat. But, whatever. He wasn't a cat anyway...

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the roof. Keigo was telling a joke and whined when no one laughed at it. "Hey, Ichigo" Renji came over. He looked down to the school's garden. He smirked. "Oh, it looks like you've got some competition. It looks like the new guy is interested in Hitsugaya"

Ichigo hurriedly looked down as well. He spotted two people sitting under a tree. He noticed right away, it was Toshiro and the new guy. Indeed it looked like more than a friendly conversation. He got a little anxious. "What in the world is Toshiro doing with that guy?" He asked, no one particular.

The rest of the guys came over and looked down. "What are you going to do about it?" Uryu asked him.

Ichigo clenched his hand. He was getting desperate. He'd fallen in love with Toshiro and when a vampire falls in love, they can never fall out of it again. If it so happened another vampire fell in love with that same person and win him or her over, the other vampire would most likely die of heart ache. "I'll just have to tell him, I'm in love with him too"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "I can see this guy really means a lot to you" He smiled. "We're behind your back if you need us, Ichigo" Renji told him and the other four nodded.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks guys"

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: Glow, confession and a kiss

Hey^^ Sorry I havent' updated this story for a very long time. I'm so ashamed of myself...*sitting in corner, sulking*

I've been busy with my other stories. I hope you can forgive me? *puppy dog eyes*

Okay, enough of my sorry excuses, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. Glow, confession and a kiss.

* * *

Toshiro didn't really like the fact that Gin was having raw beef in his lunch box. He felt like throwing up. It made him lose his appetite. There was lying a half eaten bread left in his lunch box.

Gin noticed. "Eat that up" The silver-haired vampire demanded.

Toshiro's eye twitched. "You're not my mother"

The vampire shrugged. "Naw, but I ain't tellin' ya about it, if ya ain't eatin' that"

His eye twitched once more. "Fine" He forced the last piece of food he had, down. "Happy now?"

Gin smiled at him, satisfied. He loved when he could take advantage of simple things like these. He came a little closer to the half vampire. He whispered in his ear. "Very" He put an arm around Toshiro's shoulders.

Toshiro tensed and looked at the vampire in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Gin smirked. "I'm only givin' ya some shadow. Didn' ya say ya didn' like the sun?"

Toshiro looked away from him and removed his arm. "I can handle myself in the sun. Don't you dare try that again, you idiot. Just tell me already, or I'm leaving now" Gin didn't say anything. Toshiro sighed in annoyance. "Fine, whatever" He stood up and walked away.

But before he got far, Gin stood up as well and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. "Alrigh'. I'll tell ya" Toshiro turned to look at Gin, waiting for him to tell him. Gin started to tell him about it. "There are three different types o' vampires, each havin' a different color glow. There are the normal vampires, with the red glow. They are just called vampires. Then there is a higher rank vampire, with the blue glow. They are called vampire soldiers, Which we are. Then there are those with the purple glow. They are called vampire royals"

Toshiro was confused. "And what is the difference between these three types of vampires?" He asked.

"The ordinary vampires with red glow, drink blood from humans. The vampire soldiers, only need to drink blood from animals, but can drink blood from humans as well. If those with red glow, drink blood from animals, it will be like drinkin' poison. The vampire royals, don' need to drink as much blood as the others. Tha' makes them strongest, because, even if blood is needed for a vampire to stay alive, it weakens their powers some. And if a vampire royal drinks blood from a human, the human will become a vampire. But there is only one vampire with a purple glow, and that is our king. The vampire king. He used to have a daughter, but she went missin'"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "But...my mother had a purple glow"

Gin raised a brow. "Ya'r mother had a purple glow? Only the vampire royals have a purple glow. She coul' be the missin' daughter" He said. "Ah, I shoul' have seen it righ' away. Ya're a half-breed with a blue glow. No half-breed has a blue glow, only red. If vampires with blue glow get a child with a human, the child's glow will be red. If vampires with red glow get a child with a human, the child's glow will be red as well. But if vampires with a purple glow get a child with a human, the child's glow will be blue"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "So? My mother was not a royal. She was just my mother. There is no way she was a royal...It's just not possible"

Gin scratched his head. "Maybe tha's why she was killed. I know ya think it is because she fell in love with a human. But the truth is, royals are the only vampires who are allowed to fall in love with a human. Ya'r glow is blue, so it is possible for ya to become a real vampire. If ya're mother was killed by vampires, it couldn' be because she fell in love with a human. There is a rumor goin' on between all vampires, tha' someone wants to get rid o' all the vampire royals. This someone, gets many vampires to join his or her side. Many say, that is the reason there is only one vampire royal left"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "What? Why does anyone want to kill royals like this?"

The vampire shrugged. "I don' know. Maybe it's a human, who tries to get rid o' vampires, startin' with the royals? Or maybe it's a vampire, who has somethin' against the royals? Who knows?" He took Toshiro up and carried him. "But that doesn' matter righ' now. Lets go to our king"

Toshiro started to struggle against him. "Let go of me!" But it was no use, as Gin flashed away with him...

* * *

Ichigo was just in time to see Gin carry Toshiro and flash away with him. His eyes widened. He decided he would flash away too, following them. They soon arrived near a giant house. The new guy, put Toshiro down "Come forth" He said. "I know ya're there. No need to hide, Kurosaki" Ichigo's eyes widened, but he stepped forth, and stopped a few meters away from them. Gin turned around and was smiling the smile, that seemed to never leave his lips. "Why are ya following us?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro who was standing besides Gin, probably wondering the same thing. He looked back at the fox-face. "I'll always follow Toshiro wherever he goes" He replied.

Toshiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. And Gin's smile dropped a bit. He took one step towards Ichigo. "So ya really did fall in love with him"

Toshiro's eyes widened some. He was looking at Gin, and then he looked back at Ichigo. "Is that true?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded slowly. He stepped closer. "I've been for some time now"

Toshiro was about to walk over to him, when he felt Gin grabbing his wrist and pulled him to him, holding him firmly. "Ya're mine, cutie"

The half vampire looked up at Ichigo who was just standing and looking at them sadly, then he looked up at Gin. "Don't you think that's 'my' decision to make" He said.

Gin clicked with his tongue. "Ya're a higher rank vampire than him. It is forbidden for the two of ya to be together"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I don't care!" He pulled himself away from Gin's grip. He gave him a short glare, and turned to walk over to Ichigo. "I may have acted like a total jerk, specially towards you, Kurosaki" He told Ichigo. "But that's only because I feel the same way. I thought you already had fallen in love with Inoue. The two of you always act that way. That's why I tried to push you away-"

He was cut off as Ichigo pulled him close and pressed his lips against Toshiro's, making his eyes widen in surprise and a blush was forming on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, and returned the kiss. They only broke apart when they needed air.

Gin was watching with his smile gone. A blue glow started to form in the palm of his hand. He directed it at Ichigo and let a blue blast escape his palm.

But before it hit, an old man flashed before it and averted in another direction with a wooden cane, and it hit something far away, exploding with incredible force, making an intense wind swirl about them. All three of them had wide eyes. The old man straightened himself. He was bald, with a long white beard. He looked too old to move as fast as he'd done...and even be alive. He surely was a vampire.

He was looking at Gin, almost staring at him. Gin bowed down before him. The old man turned to face the other two, who were just looking at him in confusion. "Hitsugaya Toshiro" He talked in a determined tone. Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. How did he know his name? And who was the old man? "You are home at last"

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I really had to struggle to get my mind set on this story, but it seems like I've finally gotten the worst thing an author can get; writers block.

I forced this chapter outta my mind. I'm so sorry it didn't turn out better than this pathetic little thing. It was also kinda rushed.

But please vote on my poll^^'

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing for preparations

Sorry it took so long...again. I was finishing one of my other stories: 'In Prison', so it was destined to take this long...

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 9. Preparing for preparations.

* * *

They were walking through a huge hall. The old man was leading them through it. They had been asked to come along, and freely been allowed to get through the barrier that was surrounding the huge house, protecting the king. They soon neared a door, and walked through it, entering a room, with only one desk and a chair standing to the right side of the door. There was no wall across from the door, only a balcony. It had got to get cold in the room.

Yamamoto sat down on the chair behind the desk. "Child, when the time comes, we will make the preparations-"

"What? Preparations for what?" Toshiro cut off the man, having somewhat wide eyes.

The old man only looked at him, a bit irritated he had just cut him off. But he did not say a word about it. "the preparations for you to become a full vampire, of course. That is what you came here for, was it not? I will send my servant to gather Kusaka Sojiro to prepare it when the time comes. You are, of course, going to stay in my house until then. I will ask my servant to prepare a room for you..." He looked at Ichigo and Gin, who had come along. "...And one for your friends" He was looking at them with an almost degrading look in his eyes. He look at the door. "Sasakibe" He called.

A man with silver hair, was fast to enter the room, bowing deeply before the old man. He had a dark grey, almost black mustache. His eyes were golden. "You called, your highness"

Yamamoto cleared his throath. "Prepare two rooms for our three guests. My grandson is finally home. He will take over as the vampire king when my time has run up. And that's when I want Kusaka Sojiro to make the preparations when the time comes..."

* * *

The room was huge. He was sitting on the bed, looking around it. It was empty. Only a huge bed and a dresser was in the room. He didn't like it. It made him feel lonely. Everything in the house was simple. He'd rather be home. He didn't feel home at all. This wasn't home, and he was supposed to stay here? He didn't want to take over as the vampire king. He'd been told, that once it was all over, he would gain his full powers. Become a vampire royal.

He wanted to become a vampire. He didn't want to be a half-breed. He wanted to go through with it. But he didn't want to become king...

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on one of the beds in the room they'd been given to stay in the night over, 'cause tomorrow they had to leave again, without Toshiro leaving with them. He was glaring at the smiling vampire who was sitting on the other bed in the room, going on and on about that it was forbidden for Ichigo to be with Toshiro. Honestly, he was close to flare up and kick the teeth out of that fox-face. Why did he have to share a room with the guy?

He didn't care about vampire rules. He'd only lived with his family, who had always been against the rules of the vampires, and never really told them about those stupid vampire rules, and now he knew why. Those rules were so stupid and made no sense at all. Why the hell was it forbidden for different ranked vampires to be together? That was so stupid.

"...And therefore he shoul' be with me" He could hear Gin say. He felt a vain pop on his forehead, and his eye was twitching.

"Okay, that's it! If it's a fight you're after, you're gonna get a fight!" Ichigo roared as he jumped of the bed with a fist held up, and his teeth were grit so firmly, it slightly hurt. His vampire fangs had shown too.

Gin's smile only widened a bit. "My, my, such temper. How would ya expect lil' shiro to ever like ya?"

Ichigo smirked at that. "In case you didn't hear it, he already said he feels the same way"

The vampire soldier let his smile drop at that...

* * *

Toshiro could hear knocking on the door. He went over to it, wondering if it was the vampire king or his servant. But as he opened the door, there was someone else standing outside the room. His hair was long and black. His eyes were red. He was having a smile on his face. "Good day. I'm Kusaka Sojiro. I will make the preparations when that time will come. I just wanted to see who I was going make it for. It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness" He bowed.

Toshiro didn't feel too comfortable as the man bowed before him. He took one step backwards. "There is no need for you to bow. And just call me Hitsugaya. I'm not royalty or anything" He said with a slight frown.

Kusaka looked up. "But, your highness-"

"I already told you to call me Hitsugaya" Toshiro cut him off, frowning a bit more. "Just get up before your face will be touching the ground" He snapped a bit.

The man stood up. This guy surely didn't make a good first impression. "S-sorry" He stuttered out.

Toshiro sighed. "No. Don't apologize. I should be the one to apologize. I just don't want to become king. I have no idea how to do it. I just want to become a real vampire and nothing more" He walked over to the bed in the almost empty room, and sat down on it. "I don't want to be a freak anymore" He whispered for himself, so Kusaka was unable to hear.

Kusaka looked at Toshiro in disbelief. He walked over to him. "What? You don't want to be king?" He sounded a bit hopeful, but that could have been Toshiro's imagination?

Toshiro shook his head. "No..."

* * *

The smirking black-haired vampire opened a door, leading to a small house, near the king's huge house, after having visited the half vampire he was going to make the preparations for when the vampire king wouldn't be there anymore. He closed the door behind him, and took off his coat. He went further into the house, where two girls, one clad in red, and the other clad in blue, were fighting over some animal meat. "Let go, Yang! I caught the deer, so the last piece should be 'mine'!" The girl clad in red said.

The other let out a grunt. "No, it's mine! Even if 'I' was the one who caught that owl the last time, you ate almost all of it!" Kusaka made no move to stop the girls. He was in a good mood. He sat down on a chair, thinking about Toshiro.

The two girls noticed him being a bit more cheerful than he used to be. Actually, he never really smiled like that. They looked at each other in confusion, completely forgetting about the poor meat that used to be a deer, they had fought over. "Master Kusaka, why are you so cheerful today?" The one clad in red asked him.

The man's smile only widened a bit. "I've met a very interesting guy today. 'The' guy" He said.

Both girls looked at each other, smirking, knowing who the man was talking about. They looked back at Kusaka. "That's great, master Kusaka. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Now you can finally get your wish granted. You only need to steal his powers. You already killed all the other vampire royals. So, you will finally become king" Yang said.

Kusaka's smirk widened. "You're right" The man stood up from the chair. "I need his powers to become a vampire royal. And since all other vampire royals are dead, I will become the next king. And it will only work if the one I get the powers from, is a half-breed. unfortunately for the king's grandson, he wont become a real vampire like he wanted to. He will only become an ordinary human. But at least he wont be a half-breed anymore"

"And what about the king? Won't you kill him?" Ying asked.

He looked at the red-haired girl. "He will die soon enough. Why not let him rule for a little while longer? I can wait until it's time for that old fool to leave this world" He looked outside the window, seeing the huge house the king lived in, and since he was a vampire, he could clearly see through a window in the house. He could see Toshiro sitting on the bed, looking bored. The man hummed as he was thinking. "Maybe I should get to know him a little better in the time I'm waiting for the king to die. It will be less boring for both of us"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know it sucked. I'm getting tired of this story...

Please vote on my poll however^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
